Buffy the Vampire Slayer vs Twilight
by momijisan89
Summary: a list and various reasons why Buffy the Vampire Slayer OWNS Twilight
1. Some Similarities

Okay so I was just sort of browsing around and I stumbled upon a fanfic I really really liked called "The List" by **amaXdear**. It was a brilliant comparison between a Harry Potter pairing against the most major Twilight pairing

So I wanted to do my own version of it and dealing the entire "universes" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Twilight

So this first chapter is of just the similarities between the two main couples

Hope you all like it and if you don't....oh well~

* * *

**The Similarities between Buffy and Bella**

1) Both Buffy and Bella have names that aren't exactly common.

2) Both Buffy and Bella move from a large town to a small town.

3) Both Buffy and Bella are in their mid-teens when they meet their soul mates.

4) Vampires continue to come after both Buffy and Bella time after time, including the most ancient of them. For Buffy, it's the Master, the First, etc. For Bella, it's the Volturi.

5) Both Buffy and Bella are friends with vampires, werewolves, humans, etc.

6) Both Buffy and Bella have parents that are divorced and the parent they live with is single while the other parent finds someone else.

7)Both Buffy and Bella move from the large town to the small town and the small town has A LOT of supernatural activity.

**The Similarities between Edward and Angel**

1) They are both vampires.

2) They are both vampires with something unique about them (Edward can read minds/hear thoughts and Angel has a soul)

3) They are both vampires that choose not to feed on humans if they could help it.

4) Both Angel and Edward watch over Buffy and Bella from a distance to protect them.

5) Both Angel and Edward have rivals for Buffy's and Bella's hearts (Spike and Jacob)


	2. Buffy Summers vs Isabella Swan

Okay so this part is only Buffy the character vs. Bella so there's only 28 comparisons

The next one is Angel vs. Edward

* * *

1) Yes, Buffy's not too happy about moving away from Los Angeles, but she quickly gets over it and learns to adapt.

2) Bella feels like she's some sort of martyr for moving away from her mother and step dad when she had the choice of staying with them if she wanted.

3) Buffy had her supernatural destiny thrust upon her. She was chosen as a vampire slayer and even though she wants a normal life, she always does what's right.

4) Bella squanders what she has and it's obvious she doesn't appreciate what she has as a normal teenage girl, always whining about growing old.

5) Buffy fell in love with an over two hundred year old vampire, Angel, but she doesn't let their relationship get in the way of her life and her duties as a slayer.

6) Bella falls in love with Edward and it's like he's the only thing that matters. She totally disregards her other friends and almost her family too.

7) Angel left Buffy and even though she had a hard time with it and she'd never love anyone as much as she did him, she knew she would have to live on and actually live. She dates and has relationships with other people because she wants to be happy and she knows that's what Angel wants for her.

8) Edward leaves Bella and she almost dies and it's like she's hollow inside. It's like she can't function without him even though he was just trying to do good by her. She can't seem to understand that.

9) Buffy wants to spend her life with Angel but she understands that it wouldn't work since if he experiences one moment of true happiness, he becomes a monster.

10) Bella won't take no for an answer and only accepts being with Edward if it means she gets to be a vampire too. She doesn't understand the concept of eternity.

11) Buffy wants a relationship and wants to fall in love. She doesn't NEED a man to take care of her.

12) Bella is in constant need of protection and NEEDS a person to take care of her whether it's Edward or Jacob or anyone else.

13) Buffy has actual flaws and makes real mistakes…like a real person.

14) Bella's only real flaw is her clumsiness and that's a quirk…not a character flaw.

15) Buffy knows how important friendships are and relationships with other people, not just the boyfriend/lover.

16) Bella gets Edward and she isolates herself from everyone so when he leaves her, she has no one to lean on and turn to, like what a real person needs.

17) Buffy is willing to die for the entire world. Hell, she does! Twice!

18) Bella's only willing to die for Edward.

19) When Buffy is faced with a problem, she doesn't panic. She stays calm and tries to find a way to confront it and destroy whatever evil it is or solve the problem.

20) When Bella is faced with a problem, it's like only Edward can fix it.

21) Even when Buffy is in love, she puts him at a high priority, but she can go do things by herself, like slay vampires.

22) When Bella is in a relationship, it's like there's only Edward and they are inseparable.

23) Buffy may have a supernatural calling and a secret life, but she still makes it a point to go to school and school events like trying out for cheerleading, going to dances, trying to get good grades, go to college, etc.

24) Bella doesn't care about her normal life as soon as she finds out that she's dating a vampire. She wants nothing to do with doing normal things. She tries to avoid prom and she doesn't even care about graduation. She doesn't care about her future.

25) Buffy would trade anything to have a normal life, but she knows it'll never happen so all she can do is try and live her life to the fullest.

26) Bella half-asses her existence because she doesn't get what she wants, to be a vampire all the way until she actually becomes one.

27) Buffy is willing to KILL the man she loves most and send him to the depths of hell to save the world.

28) Bella isn't willing to be away from Edward for more than a day and she'd rather die with Edward then save the world.


	3. Angel vs Edward Cullen

like I said...this one is Angel vs. Edward~~~~~

hope you likey~

* * *

1) Angel has had more than one love in his long "lifetime" and while he knows none can compare to how he feels for Buffy, he knows he can never be truly happy and he's okay with that.

2) Edward feels Bella is his only reason for existing. The fact that he actually as a family means nothing to him.

3) Angel leaves Buffy and Sunnydale behind because he knows it's detrimental to both of them and so does she and he only comes back a few times and it's when he knows she's in serious trouble. Then he leaves again. Usually, Buffy won't even know he's there helping her.

4) Edward tries to leave but after less than a year and finding out she might be dead, he feels like he should die and tries to commit suicide. Then Bella stops him and he goes back to her.

5) Angel will always love Buffy but he knows he can't be with her.

6) Edward will always love Bella but even though he knows they shouldn't be together, they are and he's willing to put everyone they care about in danger.

7) Angel feels a little awkward around Buffy's friends, but he still doesn't distance himself from them. Sometimes he goes to them instead of Buffy to ask them things and ask them for help. Buffy's friends aren't afraid to be around him or be alone with him. They trust him and he trusts them.

8) Edward isolates himself from Bella's friends and they feel almost afraid of him.

9) Angel regrets his past and is doing his best to make amends by helping the helpless.

10) Edward regrets being a vampire and all he does is not feed on humans.

11) Angel would love to get to be human again, not just for Buffy, but to be a real man so he can actually work for it. It's called the Shanshu Prophesy. (A vampire with a soul who saves the world has a chance to become human)

12) Edward regrets being a vampire but he still seems content to being one. He talks about wanting a life with Bella but he's still very hopeless about it.

13) When Angel makes a choice, he sticks to it. When he leaves Sunnydale, he pretty much leaves for good. He only comes back to help with the occasional big battle and even then, sometimes he doesn't show up.

14) Edward constantly talks about leaving Bella for her own good but he never does it. He does it once, and even then, he can't follow through on that decision.

15) Angel doesn't really like the other guys Buffy dates but he respects her decision to try and find someone else and be happy. That's all he really wants for her.

16) Edward says he wouldn't mind if Bella ended up with Jacob but because she constantly wants him there, he feels like he should stay with her instead of giving her time to heal.

17) When Angel fight alongside Buffy, it's not because she needs protection, it's because he wants to help her fight to see another day.

18) When Edward fights, he's doing it because he constantly has to protect Bella and watch out for her.

19) Angel chooses to be with Buffy because she's independent, strong, and not a damsel in distress.

20) Edward chooses to be with Bella, who's totally helpless, even on a basic human level.

21) Angel watches Buffy from afar but he knows to keep his distance too.

22) Edward watches Bella sleep…even before they start dating.

23) Angel may be a vampire, but he still likes to eat, drink booze, indulge in rest or sleep and he tries to live a somewhat normal existence.

24) Edward totally makes people uncomfortable by now eating and shows people that he is a vampire even though he claims to try and look normal and blend in.

25) While Angel makes it a point to not go out of his way to make friends with a bunch of people, he appreciates the few friends he does have and he likes them.

26) Even though Edward has a "family" he still doesn't really care for them as much as he probably should. Other than that, he only really cares about Bella.

27) Angel knows he's not human and he knows he's a monster so he doesn't live in the lap of luxury. He lives in the alleyway, crypts, and a ratty, abandoned hotel in Los Angeles. And he really shows his age by not knowing to really use the most high tech of things, showing he really enjoys the simple things in life.

28) Edward claims to know he's a monster and whatnot, but he has the most expensive things and he constantly keeps up with the nicest things. Yeah, that's keeping a low profile.


	4. Sunnydale, CA vs Forks, WA

This one is really short but it's why the town of Sunnydale beats the itty bitty town of Forks

Enjoy~

* * *

1) Sunnydale is on a freaking HELLMOUTH!!!! And yet, people still live there despite all the mysterious deaths.

2) Practically no one lives in Forks and most people want to get out just because it's boring.

3) There seems to be a pretty small population but there seems to be enough for the vampires, demons, etc. to eat, take and turn into other vampires and people seem fine with it.

4) When one person goes missing or dies in Forks, it's all over the local news and everyone seems to know about it.

5) Sunnydale may be small, but they still have a local club/bar, a movie theater, you're not totally bored.

6) In Forks…there isn't JACK SHIT! You have to drive out to Port Angeles to even see a movie. That's just sad.

7) There may be a high mortality rate in Sunnydale, but people know how to move on and get on with their lives.

8) There's quite a low mortality rate in Forks, but for a lot of it, people don't seem to know how to handle death and deal with it.

9) Did I mention Sunnydale is on a freaking HELLMOUTH?!?! Where the demons, vampires, and anything supernatural come out of and there's a freaking apocalypse almost every year…and people are still cool with it! They go with it.

10) Forks…it's a SNORE. Forests are nice and all…but that's all Forks is…forest.


	5. Buffy Vampires vs Twilight Vampires

This chapter is a comparison of the two different types of vampires. There's the vampires in the Buffy-verse and then there's the vampires portrayed in Twilight.

Let's see how they compare~

* * *

1) The vampires in Buffy the Vampire Slayer…they're good looking and pale when they're NORMAL-LOOKING…but when they go into vampire mode, like when they feed or fight, they look scary because vampires ARE MONSTERS!

2) In Twilight, they sparkle. Enough said.

3) In Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the sun can kill them, you can behead them, stake them, burn them, etc. It's a more realistic way of killing them.

4) In Twilight, you can only break their necks and burn the bodies. That makes them almost indestructible, which is very boring.

5) When vampires become sired in the Buffy verse, they get all most all the blood sucked out of their bodies and then the "victim" must in turn drink their sire's blood.

6) In Twilight, they inject venom. I didn't know vampires were poisonous.

7) In the Buffy verse, there's no real way to tell who is a vampire and who isn't at night. They just look a bit more pale. There are even ugly vampires. That makes them dangerous and real predators because they can blend in.

8) In Twilight, their eyes change color depending on whether or not they feed on humans. A person with bright red eyes…that's normal.

9) Most vampires aren't in a coven in the Buffy verse. They fly solo or in pairs unless they're trying to take over the world or destroy it.

10) The vampires in Twilight NEED a family because everyone needs a mate for some reason.

11) Vampires in the Buffy-verse…NONE OF THEM HAVE SPECIAL ABILITIES/POWERS. The only difference between a few of them is intelligence and Angel has a soul and Spike eventually gets a soul. They don't need special powers to be what they are.

12) Practically every other vampire in Twilight has a special power. Edward can hear thoughts, Alice can see the future (though it can change), Jasper can pretty much control emotions, and there are TONS of other vampires with abilities.

13) Vampires don't have to have a mate in the Buffy-verse. They CHOOSE to have a mate, like real people. They enjoy the company and enjoy indulging in the physical stuff.

14) In Twilight, everyone freaking pairs off because it's like they can't live being single. It's like everyone needs a mate for life and they'll die without that ONE PERSON.

15) The majority of vampires in the Buffy-verse…well…all but about maybe five or six are like real vampires. They feed on humans and they don't really give a crap about anyone else. They'll team up but once what they have to do is over, they just go back to do their own thing.

16) In Twilight, it seems like almost everyone and their mom is a vampire that tolerates humans and it seems like they don't feed on them and it seems like they're all friends. Kumbaya~

17) In Buffy, there is no romanticized version of vampires. In fact, they make fun of the whole tortured creature that's just so beautiful and amazing because it's ridiculous and boring.

18) In Twilight, they glorify that form of vampire. Again…BORING!


	6. Buffy's Friends vs Bella's Friends

In this chapter, I'm comparing the different friendships, AKA some of the more minor characters and the characters that aren't THE MAIN CHARACTERS in Buffy and Twilight

Enjoy and thank you for the wonderful review **Sunset Clouds**. I didn't think of some of the other things you mentioned but awesome ^^ More proof how Buffy PWNS Twilight

* * *

1) Each of Buffy's friends, even though not all of them stay through the entire show, Xander, Willow, and Giles excluded, they all have individual quirks and personalities.

2) Bella's friends in Twilight…because Stephanie Meyer doesn't seem to think minor characters are important, they all have the exact same personalities!

3) Specifically, there's Xander. In the beginning, he has a huge crush on Buffy and she doesn't notice and just doesn't feel that way about him. He's so funny and you can't help but like him and want to root for him. And then in later seasons,

4) In Twilight, there's Mike Newton…and for some reason, almost every other guy in town has a thing for Bella. But Mike, he just can't get over it. Even when he gets another girlfriend. That just makes him pathetic (and not in a cute, lovable way) and it's freaking annoying.

5) Now let's go to Willow. She, like Jessica has a crush on Mike, has a thing for Xander in the first two seasons. But she's very subtle about it. And the way her character is written and the way Alison Hannigan played her was brilliant. All we wanted to do was hug Willow and pray Xander gave her a second look and gave her a chance.

6) In Twilight, Jessica is quite annoying as a character. She's all over Mike and I wouldn't doubt she's the type of girl who's willing to do anything to get Mike to notice her. Hell, she even cut her prom dress even more to show as much cleavage as possible. Desperate much?

7) Next comes the pretty bitchy character. In Buffy there was Cordelia. Granted, her character moved to Angel after the third season, it was still enough because those were the high school years. Cordy was a character you loved to hate, but she had depth. You actually started to like her when she and Xander got together. She ended up dating one of the nerdiest guys ever and she liked him for him. You actually felt sorry for her when Xander cheated on her or when her dad went totally broke and she had to get a job. She was a great polar opposite for Buffy in school and she was just a great character on Angel as well.

8) Then in Twilight, there's that Lauren chick…who's barely even there. She's just there to take Jessica away from her I guess? There's no depth and no substance to her character and she's just a plot device, a very poor plot device.

9) Okay…again, Sunnydale is a small town, but Buffy has an amazing core group of friends. Let's name off all of her friends/lovers, whether they leave, die, etc. Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Anya, Tara, her sister Dawn, Spike, Riley, Faith, Kendra, Ms. Calendar. That's a good chunk of people I'd say.

10) For Bella…let's see. Edward, Jacob, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Emmett. I don't count Rosalie because Bella's always been scared of her. Bella barely has any friends…very unhealthy.

11) Buffy and her friends have a blast doing the simplest things. They could just shoot pool, watch a cheesy Bollywood movie, or she takes them patrolling to kill vampires because they want to help her. They have fun doing that. That's awesome.

12) Bella struggles to keep a simple movie and dinner from being awkward with her human friends and it's like she doesn't even do anything with the vampires or werewolves. How people don't die of boredom there, I don't know.

13) Okay, there's Oz. Yes he's a werewolf. He was totally cool with it once he learned what he was and he got his friends to help him. He didn't want to hurt Willow or anyone else and he remembers he's HUMAN TOO. But at the same time, there's a monster inside him. That's why he leaves. He doesn't want Willow to get hurt or be with a monster.

14) The werewolves in Twilight…they can hear each other's thoughts, suddenly they always have a fever, they're giant even in human form and they don't age. They're like vampires but they just turn into wolves. I give them props for using the whole Native American thing with the tribe factor and everything, but other than that…a lot of cop outs.

15) Buffy has to actually work at her friendships. She messes up every now and then. When she lied about Angel coming back and hiding him, when she ran away from home, when she started sleeping with Spike and being negligent with Dawn, the list goes on. And the same goes for her friends. Willow cheated on Oz with Xander, when she got in too deep with magic, she drove Tara away, when she killed two people to take revenge for Tara's death, when she brought Buffy back from the dead, not knowing she was in Heaven, when she erased everyone's memories, leaving them vulnerable to attacks, when Oz left, she cast a spell that went awry, she was almost a vengeance demon because of her grief. The list goes on and on and on…oh let me add some more. Xander…he cheated on Cordy with Willow, he's a constant magnet for demon women, he left Anya at the alter on their wedding day, etc. Anya was a vengeance demon for centuries, when Xander left her at the altar she slept with Spike, she returned to being a vengeance demon, etc. I could honestly take up a whole page just on how they have to work on their friendships and all the hardships they go through. And yet, they're still the closest of friends and they're willing to die for each other.

16) In Twilight…everyone just likes Bella because she's new. And that's about it. You only see real work between her and Rosalie, and even then, they're never really friends. Wow…a whole few lines on these friendships.

17) In Buffy, each of the minor characters/principals (basically if you're in more than a few episodes, or even more than one) has a full back story and gets a complete ending. Let's go with a recurring character but not a major one…Drusilla. We know everything about her and her total amount of episodes is probably twenty or thirty at most and that's including Angel. We know she was a beautiful girl that Angelus took a liking to so he tortured and killed her entire family and then she tried to save her own soul by becoming a nun. It was also to save her sanity. On the day she took her vows, Angelus hid in the confessional booth and then turned her into a vampire in a church, driving her not only into insanity, but turned her into a vampire. Eventually she does get staked, but that's a complete ending. She's a complete, fleshed out character.

18) In Twilight, if the character isn't one of the MAIN CHARACTERS, AKA Bella and Edward, the other characters don't really get a back story or an ending. Examples: We know Emmett was mauled by a bear before Rosalie saved him. But why was he in the mountains? Did he live there? Was he on a hike? Why was he alone? Was he alone and the others got eaten? What was his back story? Why is the way he is? Was he always that funny, charming and buff? Or was a result of the vampire transformation? Now let's go to the opposite end of the spectrum. Leah, my favorite female character in the books, gets no real ending. We understand where she came from and why she's a werewolf. In Breaking Dawn, you get this huge bombshell dropped. She can't have children which is why no one can imprint on her. That's huge! And then the subject is totally dropped because she mentions getting with a normal person. That's still not an ending! It made me so mad!

19) In Buffy, she has adults in her life and they make mistakes. Her mom pretty much kicks her out of the house and Giles makes plenty of mistakes. But she still looks up to them and turns to them for guidance because she knows she's still young and she needs help. She loves just curling up on her mom's lap and getting to do mother-daughter things with her. And she loves hanging out with Giles as well as treating him like a real father figure because her real dad is never really there for her.

20) In Twilight, Bella does certain things to protect her dad, sure, but it's obvious she doesn't appreciate him and the things he does for her or how much he really loves her and how much he missed her. And she treats her mom more like a friend then a mother. And she doesn't even call her dad, DAD. And then when she turns into a vampire and stuff…it's obvious she doesn't give a shit about her parents and all she has on her mind is Edward. Carlisle isn't even a father figure for her.

21) In Buffy, the characters can still interact/be friends even if they aren't together or directly connected. Xander and Willow sort of dated but they broke up and things were fine. Cordelia still hung out with them even after her relationship with Xander. Angel was still pretty much friends with them and thought well of everyone even after he moved to Los Angeles.

22) In Twilight, it's like if you're not dating someone or mating with someone in the family (not to make it sound gross) then you're automatically outcasted. Jacob freaking imprinted on Renesmee. I was so pissed off! It was such a cop out because Bella wanted everyone together. It's such a kumbaya cop out!

**A/N: I would have talked about Dawn, but that's not exactly fair because Bella's an only child so I couldn't compare that.**


	7. Joyce Summers vs Charlie Swan

Hey hey hey, I'm here with another chapter~ :)

Thanks very much to **Sunset Clouds **and **silvericedrops** for reading and enjoying these lists and the great reviews~ if you have any friends that are die hard buffy fans, tell them about it. They should enjoy it and if you have any friends that are die hard Twilight fans that should be converted, let them take a look hehe

Oh and about the plots, I'm going to save that one for last :)

This next chapter is about the two main parents of the two series. Here's Joyce vs. Charlie

* * *

1) Joyce is a real mother. At first, she didn't know Buffy was a slayer. She was just a worried mother, especially because Buffy was expelled from her school in Los Angeles because she blew up a freaking gymnasium. Yet, Joyce just wants Buffy to have the same chances as any kid so they move to Sunnydale. Joyce always puts Buffy first and yet, she doesn't pry too much into Buffy's life. She does ask questions, but it's not annoying or suspicious.

2) Charlie…I do like him because it's obvious he loves Bella, but it's like…the way he's written, he forgot how to be a dad. Being a parent isn't something you forget how to do, especially if Bella's been coming to see you ever summer. Yeah, he hasn't seen her in like four years, but that's not forever. The parent is supposed to take care of the child, not the other way around.

3) When Joyce finds out that Buffy slept with Angel in season 2, she reacted like a real mother. She had to have a long talk with Buffy and it was obvious she was uncomfortable with it because Buffy was only seventeen at the time and because of her actions, Angel lost his soul and became a monster once again. But despite being uncomfortable with having to talk to her teenage daughter about sex and being safe and all that, she still does it because it's the right thing to do.

4) Charlie barely talks about anything with Bella. They talk about dating but nothing ever more serious because he's just too uncomfortable with the idea of them doing more and he seems to trust Edward so much that way. I know that if it was my dad, he would watch us like a hawk and call me every few hours to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid.

5) When Buffy reveals she was a vampire slayer, her mom had a real, human reaction. She freaked out and she didn't want to believe her little girl was out doing anything dangerous. And like every human being, she made the mistake of giving Buffy the ultimatum of getting kicked out of the house. But like a real mother, she welcomed Buffy back with open arms and realized that was the wrong way to go about it and she slowly but surely understands Buffy's calling.

6) Charlie's solution is keeping Bella in the house all the time when she gets in trouble. And since he doesn't know Edward's up in her room in the middle of the night, it really does nothing. It just unfortunately shows that Bella doesn't respect him as a father.

7) Buffy puts her mother first in whatever she does. She always wants to make sure her mother is protected even when she's just going on patrol. And then in later seasons, when Joyce gets sick, Buffy really steps up to be the head of the house, not ever letting anyone see her break down because she knows she has to be strong for everyone. And then Joyce tries to be brave for everyone when she's sick. The woman is a single mother already and now we find out she has a brain tumor and she's trying so hard to be strong for her daughters all the way up until her death. That's a real mother…putting her children first, even when she's dying.

8) Charlie…well he's not mentioned quite enough to really know how he puts Bella first…because it just doesn't seem like it. Charlie, to me, is written more like an inexperienced baby sitter. He's not sure what to do but he is trying so I can't really fault him too much, I guess.

9) Joyce is also a real mom in that she makes snacks for Buffy and her friends, listens to them when they have problems, and even offers motherly advice. She always has her home open to any of Buffy's friends if they need a place to stay or just hang out.

10) I'm sure Charlie is welcoming and whatnot, but hey, Bella really doesn't have that many friends, if any so there's no point.

11) Joyce tries to understand Buffy's job as Slayer but she doesn't pry or try to follow on patrols and stuff. She just wants to understand her daughter's life and help the best way she can, to just be there for her.

12) Unfortunately, Bella never tells Charlie anything so he can't even be a part of her life. It's like doom if she tells ONE person. That shows she can't trust Charlie unfortunately and so that in turn means he can't really trust her. That's a loving relationship.

13) Joyce is nothing but proud of Buffy. She's proud that despite her calling, she's doing her best at trying to be normal. She's proud that Buffy got into college and even really tried going and then she held nothing against her when she had to drop out. The point is Buffy tried.

14) Charlie tries his best to try and get Bella to enjoy being normal. He tries to make her go out and be with real people, especially when Edward leaves but even he can't do anything to help her. He can't ever be proud of Bella because he's always worried sick. And even when he tries with the graduation/college stuff, she pretty much spits in his face and doesn't even want to go to college, or she chooses Alaska…that's pretty damn far away from her family.

15) Last, but certainly not least. I remember so well, Buffy's initial reaction to seeing Joyce's dead body on the couch. She calls out to her…and then in dead silence, all you can hear is the faint murmur of Buffy's voice…"Mommy?" That is so chilling and it's a beautiful moment. As mature and as ready for just about anything she is, she's still a normal girl who loves her mother more than anything. And to see her own mother dead before her, left her a helpless child. That's real. She would have rather died and gone to hell then see her own mother die.

16) If Charlie would have died, Bella would have gotten over it quickly because she has Edward. If she didn't have Edward then she would collapse and there'd be nothing worth living for. But if Charlie died, it'd be okay. It's obvious she puts her lover before her family and that is the worst thing to do. Family always comes first because they will be there for you when that one person can't. I guess Charlie just fails as a dad, as much as he tries.

**Now I know I could have chosen Giles since he's Buffy's father figure but Giles isn't her real parent so therefore~ I chose Joyce :)**


	8. Buffyverse Love vs Twilight Love

Hey there~

I'm here with another update~~~~

First I'd like to give many thanks to the readers: **Sunset Clouds, DMacX, BreakingBrittney, Rainbow Striped Butterflies, and EliH2** for their wonderful feedback and replies. It really makes my day that you guys wanna show these to your Twilight obsessed friends and that you guys enjoy it.

This chapter is specific to the romance in both series

* * *

1) Okay…let's start with the MAIN soul mates…Buffy and Angel. I know I talked about them before but it was separate. This is them together. When they went into battle together, they were pretty much equals. They always strategize together and it was always business first. If there was an apocalypse, they strategize, and fight. They save the lovey dovey stuff for after the big battle. They make some of the most difficult decisions any lover could make and they still move on because they're mature enough to know that they are soul mates but unfortunately they just can't be together. It heart-wrenching but hey, that's real life.

2) In Twilight, Edward and Bella…yeah everything revolves around them and each other. The saying that "there's no one here but you" is just an expression!!!!! It's cute at first that you're so deeply in love but it gets old fast and there are other people in world besides you two!

3) Let's go to the rival couple…Spike and Buffy. That relationship was doomed from the start unfortunately because she was only with him because she felt like she needed to feel like shit in order to really be a part of the world and since Spike was the lowest of the low in her eyes, she slept with him and it was a lot more sadomasochistic than what was shown. Spike loved her as much as he could. Hell, he even gets his soul back for her. But we all knew he was just a substitute for Angel and as he got more mature and at the very end of the show when she says she loves him, Spike knows she doesn't mean it. Even he knew it at some level. That was the unrequited love of the show and it was quite sad, pathetic, and even scary at some points, like when Spike almost rapes her. It's just proof that there are all kinds of relationships…not just lovey dovey boyfriend, girlfriend stuff.

4) In Twilight, there's Jacob and Bella. They're not even a real couple but because he's the rival for Bella's heart, it works. Jacob loves Bella with everything he has. He gives up his pack for her, he even turns against them. He's willing to do anything for her and she pretty much spits in his face. And then Edward has the audacity to ask him to basically just have sex with her so she could have babies. Even through all that Jacob stays by her side. And he makes mistakes and he's imperfect. So why is Bella with Edward?! This is one of life's many mysteries and if Bella had been with Jacob, Twilight would have been a lot more interesting!

5) Okay, now there's Buffy and Riley. Now as a character I didn't really even like Riley until he was about to leave because of his downfall. Riley was an interesting choice for Buffy because he was the first human Buffy seriously dated and he knew about the supernatural stuff. It was a great relationship because it was obvious that he needed her way more than she needed him. With Angel and Spike, they needed each other about the same. With Riley, she would have to protect him and take care of him more. It was obvious she didn't really love him, but it was obvious she really liked him and cared for him. He would have been THE one she should have settled down with because he gave her everything. He never held back with her and he could have given her a real home and children, but that just isn't Buffy, is it?

6) Well…in Twilight, Bella apparently has two really serious relationships…well one and then one guy just going after her like crazy so I can't even talk about a possible third relationship for Bella. Let's move on to the other couples!

7) Let's move on to Buffy's best friend~~~~ Willow~! Now even she had more than a few relationships and she wasn't even THE main character. I'll start with her best relationship. Tara. Yes, Willow ended being a lesbian. That was definitely big at the time. She was the first mainstream gay character on TV on a major show. And you know what? It was one of the best relationships. It was real love. No matter what your views on homosexuality, Willow and Tara's love was just beautiful. Most of it was all subtle too. They were never all over each other. They didn't have to be. You could just feel the love from them. Tara was always there for Willow and like a real loved one, she distanced herself from Willow and broke up with her when Willow was getting in to deep with magic. And then unfortunately Tara got killed. And just as beautifully tragic, it was like the light inside Willow was gone too and she turned to dark magic. It just shows you don't have to constantly be around each other or act like a real couple to feel the love between two people.

8) Okay…let's see…who's next? I guess I'll pick on Jasper and Alice. I actually do like the Cullens, minus Edward, but even they get boring after a while. They're powers kind of keep them interesting but not enough. Alice and Jasper are never apart. It's like there's an invisible umbilical cord and it can't get stretched too far. It's kind of cute that Jasper is so quiet a bit unsure but it's also kind of pathetic that he follows Alice like a little duckling. News flash! Just because you're in love doesn't mean you have to spend every minute of everyday together. Especially since you're vampires! You have tons of time together!!!!

9) Willow's other most successful coupling…with Oz. This relationship is honestly one of my favorites ever. It was so cute and quirky. They just fit so well together. Like when Oz first saw her at Halloween. Everyone was looking at the sexy mummy girl and Oz notices Willow in an Eskimo costume! That is one of the cutest things ever. And then Willow gets with Oz at first to make Xander jealous. But what makes both Willow and us fall for him too is when he says "See…in your dream, you're kissing me and being with me to make another guy jealous. In mine, you're just kissing me and being with me." Oz has an amazingly subtle ability to make you love him without even trying. And then he's a werewolf. And to protect Willow, he locks himself in a cage during the full moon. Willow and Oz just work so well together because they were the brainy couple. They did a lot of research together and they just clicked. Their dynamic was adorable and Oz was one of the two people that could really understand Willow's quirks and love her for them. The other was Tara.

10) Now I guess I'll pick on Rosalie and Emmett. All we really know about and see of them as a couple is that they're the strongest physically and the horniest. Okay…that's a lot to really go off. I honestly don't even know what to say since we know so little about this couple. We know a bit about Rosalie but we barely know anything about Emmett and we know how they met and that they're together now, but…that's about it. It's kind of like…they're just there…together and there for story action.

11) I'm moving on to Xander and his biggest relationship…with Anya. This relationship was nothing short of hilarious and I love Anya to death. The relationships started off very interesting because it started with Anya just getting used to being human after centuries of being a vengeance demon and causing men nothing but grief and pain for hurting women. And then suddenly she's human. She started sleeping with Xander and then she realizes she starts really falling for him and she tries to help him and the rest of the gang the best way she can, with information and her own input. Xander is also one of the only guys with enough patience for her bluntness and her sense of humor. Anya is also one of the girls who can look past Xander's dorky exterior, terrible family and past, and still fall for him. This was the relationship everyone was rooting for because they actually were going to get married, but like everything else in the Buffy-verse, nothing lasts forever and Xander freaks and leaves Anya at the altar and then she sleeps with Spike. But everyone knows they still love each other despite how they treat each other and they even start going back to how they used to be towards the end of the series.

12) I guess I'll have to move on to the werewolves…well there's Sam and Emily. I think this relationship was the most fleshed out relationship despite how little they are together…but you find out how they came to be, why they are the way they are, and you even see some aftermath to their relationship. So this is probably the best one in the Twilight world. Yay for a good one~

13) Let's go to Xander's other major relationship…with Cordelia. That relationship was actually a lot like the one with Anya's, only funnier because they start out hating each other. Then the sexual tension just builds up and they just start going at it like monkeys. And then they start hiding it and Cordelia has a hard time dealing with it because she didn't want to hide her relationship with Xander but at the same time she didn't want to be unpopular. But soon, she just didn't care and she was with him…really with him. She put her heart on the line and just like real life, sometimes there's heartache and she unfortunately experienced it. But she became a stronger person for it and she learned. For Xander it was his first really serious relationship.

14) I guess I'll have to group the other werewolves together because their relationships are only mentioned and I'm still very creeped out about Quil and Claire. That's just weird…I know he can wait for her to get older and stuff but still. She's just a little kid and it's almost like he's a pedophile. The other one is barely talked about so…here we go.

15) Now for Giles. We know Giles is a very sexy older man…well I think he is. The most major relationship he really has that we know about is with Ms. Calendar. That relationship didn't last that long but it did make a bit impact on Giles. It definitely rattled his relationship with Angel, because it was Angel that killed Ms. Calendar. And then he put Ms. Calendar in Giles' bed just to fuck with him. Then again, this was after Angel lost his soul so he was back to his demonic ways. And then Angelus and Drusilla have fun torturing Giles too. All for love. That was probably the most serious relationship we see Giles having and the reason he most likely didn't have more was because he was afraid of getting hurt. Giles and Ms. Calendar were so funny together because she really tried to get him to open up and loosen up. It was adorable! And then she was having such difficulty with her mission to keep Angel away from Buffy because of how she felt about him. It was a short, but sweet relationship.

16) Who is next to talk about in the Twilight series? Umm…there's the Volturi, but there aren't any mates, there are the visiting vampires, but they're barely there. I guess I could talk about Sam and Leah…their relationship was sort of fleshed out. You find out they were high school sweethearts and then he imprinted on Emily while she visited Leah. I like the way it turned out, but I just wish we could have seen it or read about it instead of Jacob telling Bella about it. That seems to be a lot of the other relationships in Twilight, told from the point of view of another person telling something they didn't even really see.

17) Let's go with a really hot relationship, Spike and Drusilla. They were so hot and sexy together. Hell, they were called the Sid and Nancy of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike was so cute with her and even though he was a villain, he would do anything for her and he always brought home fresh humans for her and he loved how crazy she was. He was one of the few people who appreciated her insanity and was turned on by it. And Drusilla, she was responsible for giving us one of TV's sexiest vampires ever. She loved having Spike as a pet and playing with him. We knew she didn't love him as truly as he loved her, but in Dru's defense, she was well…NUTS! We could never understand half the things she was talking about but it was adorable anyway. Spike and Drusilla…they were short lived as a pair on the show, but it was awesome, and where they were supposed to die after only a few episodes, they were so loved, that they were written in for more stuff.

18) I guess the next coupling would have to be James and Victoria. Well…we only know they hunted together and after James died, Victoria sought vengeance. Okay…that's sweet, but we never got in any deeper to their relationship because Stephanie Meyer doesn't like focusing on villains.

19) In the Buffy verse, people don't fall in love instantly. Love never works like that. It takes work. It takes courtship. Part of getting to like a pairing and couple is following their journey. Even if they're an established couple, you see them grow. It makes the entire storyline interesting and it's great to watch and you root for them to succeed or if you really hate them, you want them to fail. A real love takes adversity and nothing is picture perfect. People leave, people die, and people get left alone. It's how love works in the Buffy-verse and it's how love works in the real world.

20) In Twilight…people fall in love pretty much immediately. Jacob is an exception to Bella. We root for him because he fluctuates. We see his feelings for Bella grow from friendship to a school boy crush to full blown love. And it's heart breaking to see him lose Bella to Edward. And then it's like we want to burn the books when we see him imprint on Renesmee. I hate the whole imprinting thing. It's stupid and it's like all other love you felt for someone just goes away. It's stupid, sad, and a total cop out.


	9. The Big Bads vs Evil

I was so inspired~

This chapter is for all the wonderful bad guys~~~~~  
Because no story is ever truly complete without the bad guys...unless you read Twilight...

You can't have good without evil...unless you read Twilight...

You'll see what I mean~

* * *

1) There's all different types of villains in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There are the simplest demons and fresh vampires all the way to big evils like Glory, Spike and Dru, The First, The Master, The Initiative, etc. It's awesome to see the entire spectrum of villains and evils in Buffy. And sometimes…they're even internal which makes it amazing to see.

2) In Twilight, there's the Volturi, who aren't even evil, and then Victoria and James…who technically aren't evil. They're just real vampires who do what they know…feed. James is only moreso because he's a hunter that likes the chase and Victoria because she wants to avenge her lover's death, which to me isn't all that evil.

3) I wanna start with MY favorite villain ever…Angelus. I think Angelus was a brilliant character. If you didn't know already, Angelus is what Angel was before he got his soul and what he became when he lost his soul. He was called Angelus because he was the one with the Angelic face. He did terrible things to Drusilla's family and her and once he got to Buffy, he did such creepy things to her and her family. He would watch her sleep (sound like another creepy vampire?) and then take the time to make detailed drawings of her and the people around her. He did it to Willow, Ms. Calendar, and her mother. He played mind games with her and because he had the face and appearance of the man she was truly in love with, Angelus could get to her all the way up until it was too late. He knew how to prey on Buffy's emotions. He knew how to take his time to really have strategy. He wasn't stupid and he loved being subtle. Angelus fed off people's fear, anguish, and confusion. It was amazing. I could go on and on about Angelus but I have limited time.

4) In Twilight, James was the closest thing and he was basically just someone who chased her and things were getting good during the actual fight, but then freaking the other Cullens had to help and kill him because apparently Edward wasn't enough. Oh well...I liked James too.

5) Let's see…what can I go with next? Let's go with the Mayor. I LOVED the Mayor. He was one of the best villains ever created for TV or for anything. He was so likeable and funny and quirky, you almost couldn't believe he was a villain. And he was a great father figure for Faith. It was almost bittersweet that he was destroyed. You just couldn't help but smile whenever he reached for the Purell. He was probably the ideal mayor for any town. He was the reason, people didn't mind living on a hell mouth! That's awesome~!

6) I guess the next people I should talk about are the Volturi. They're not even evil. Edward and Bella bring them upon themselves. The Volturi are there to keep order and to make sure the secrets don't get out and whatnot. The fact that Edward almost revealed them is the reason they almost got into it once. The next time was because of a prophesy and even then, nothing happened! I would have loved to see the Volturi kill a bunch of people. They were practically screaming to really be called villains but were never given that justice.

7) I'm gonna go with Faith next. She was a great rival for Buffy because they were similar in many ways, and yet so different. She was dark, Buffy was light. Faith came from a broken background whereas Buffy came from a pretty loving one. Their fights were nothing short of epic. The slayer vs. slayer fights were so good to watch because they were so intense and fueled with emotion and hatred for each other. It was so compelling to watch. And what was awesome about Faith is…you wanted to hate her, but you couldn't because we all felt for her. She was very jealous of what Buffy had and the closest thing she got was the Mayor. He took care of her and made her feel loved and like she had a family…which in a sense, is all she really wanted. She just went the wrong way to get it. Of course, we all know Faith goes into a coma for a good amount of season four. But when she wakes up and it rekindles the rivalry, it's awesome!!! And then she leaves to find herself…and she reappears as a good guy in season seven and she's still kick ass. Faith is just an amazing character.

8) I guess the next one up is Victoria. Victoria is more talked about then seen until Eclipse. Even then, you don't really see her. She's only doing what she did because they killed James, her mate. Okay…other than that, she really doesn't do much except stalk Bella and the Cullen family. She doesn't even have a really good strategy. She's a very piss poor villain, but she is one so I mention her.

9) Buffy's villains were pretty much second to none. They each had personality and substance. You loved to hate these characters if you could even really hate them. Some of the villains weren't really villains at all, like Willow at the end of season six. Yes, she went dark and killed two people. But, at the same token, the light that Tara brought out in her…everything that was good and pure and beautiful was taken away from Willow in a split second when Tara was murdered…and it was just as they got back together. Willow just made an unfortunate mistake that does come back to haunt her but she makes up for it. Anya was sort of a villain, but it was her job to make men pay for scorning women…and as a girl, I can't fault her for that. I say…you go girl! Let's see…oh, there's the Master. He was the first villain we were ever introduced to on Buffy. He's so cool, charismatic, badass, and just awesome. You don't even see him that often, but you know he's there and you know he's gonna get you. He's like Shere Khan in the Jungle Book…he barely appears but he's talked about with such fear and then when you see him, he does not disappoint. Another grade A villain. There's Glory from season five as well. I loved Glory as a villain. She's a lot like Cordelia…but on speed, steroids, and if Cordy never ran out of money. She's so self-centered and funny, and awesome. She knows she's an ancient deity/god and she revels in it. You love to hate this woman. There's the First. He's the First evil!!! You don't even see his true form because he likes to destroy you from the inside!!!! He takes the form of people who have died!!! That's so sad! And then having them fuck with you like that? That's brutal. And then he gets people to kill themselves. He doesn't have to do anything. There's a bunch more minor villains, but I'll be rambling at that point.

10) I think….I ran out of villains in the Twilight series. Therein lies one of the biggest problems with the books…NO FREAKING VILLAINS!!!! How do you have a real vampire/werewolf story that should be good vs. evil without the EVIL!!!! Just because they're vampires doesn't mean you don't need real conflict! Where's the story action? There should be subplots! Not all of us are happy with only romance…and even that sucks.

**A/N: Okay I know there's a lot of villains I left out on Buffy but that was only because I didn't have ANY examples left in Twilight to even compare it to so that was not fair...I know there was Spike and Dru, Darla, the Initiative, and all the little villains I didn't talk about...I apologize for that right now but hey...I would only have put them there if Twilight was deeper than that so yeah~**


	10. Laughs vs Stupidity

Okay...this chapter...it's really short...it deals with the humor of both series...or lack thereof

this one is very short because I ran out of comparisons VERY FAST

Hope you enjoy how short and sweet it is~

* * *

1) Buffy actually had REAL humor. There were moments and sometimes almost whole episodes that made you laugh so hard, liquids could come out of your nose. There were different types of comedy too. There was slapstick, well written witty dialogue, and just well done moments.

2) Was there anything remotely funny in Twilight? Jacob made a few jokes…I think Jacob might have been the saving grace for the series…he was the most believable character. So…kudos for a few jokes that I can't even remember, but he made me chuckle.

3) Let me sum up some of the highlights of how funny Buffy was at certain points. There was the episode in season one where Buffy tries out for cheerleading and she gets all hyper singing Macho Man and all that. There's also the silent episode in season 4, Hush. They are hilarious because they can't talk. Anya and Xander are almost all comedy. There's the episode when Xander gets split in two and when he does the snoopy dance. Some of the songs in the musical episode are just so funny. Spike is a hilarious drunk every single time he gets drunk. Giles is a funny drunk and there's the Halloween episode and you see him in a poncho and sombrero. Willow is adorably dorky and you can't help but laugh. Cordelia has some great one-liners.

4) Well…I laughed at every time Bella was stupid so that was quite often…and I laughed at all the stuff I predicted that came true…but is that really comedy?

**A/N: And that's it...because Twilight was just that not funny...isn't that sad?**


	11. Role of Women

**Wow...I was not expecting so much good feedback and all these emails of people favoriting this thing XDDD I honestly wrote most of this for fun and just my own way of sticking it to all these rabid Twilight fans...it's one thing to really like it...it's another to be completely obsessed and stuff...that's just creepy...**

**And I can proudly say I've made profit off my own copies of the Twilight books...yes, I bought them when they initially came out...except for Breaking Dawn...I borrowed that one from a friend and thank goodness I didn't buy it...I would have complained about wasting my money...but I sold my copies of Eclipse and Twilight to my friend and made some money...I still own a paperback copy of New Moon which I can tolerate because that's the book that Edward is in the LEAST!**

**Thank you to everyone who love these blurbs and said they'd show these to their Twilight-obsessed friends...makes me VERY happy~!**

**Also...to people who really don't like these lists...if you don't like them DON'T READ THEM! I SAID FROM CHAPTER ONE THESE WERE HOW I FELT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET OUT! Granted, there are a few people that gave valid arguments and I appreciate you taking the time to do so...and thank you for not being immature about it all and giving me good arguments...as opposed to "TWILIGHT IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BUFFY!" that really just proved my whole point.**

**So here's another list...this one...I honestly think it's my best work...but I think it'll still get the point across...it's the role of women in general, with focus on Bella and Buffy**

1) Buffy's overall story was that every generation, a young girl was chosen to fight and destroy the vampires, werewolves, demons, and all around evil. And when one dies, another is chosen in her place. The average age of the girl chosen was about 14 or 15. First off…THANK YOU Joss Whedon!!!!! He chose, ON PURPOSE, to have a young WOMAN be the front runner of his movie/series! Girl power!!!! And he chose on purpose to give her a name like Buffy. Imagine the irony in that!!!!!!!! The fact is that Joss Whedon, in everything he's done, has given a powerful role and voice to women, and young women!

2) In Twilight, the overall story is a girl moves to a new town and falls in love with the local vampire…wow…that isn't Mary Sue (insert sarcasm here). Sure there are some strong females…Alice, Rosalie, Leah…but they're all overshadowed by how stupid and weak Bella is! Honestly Rosalie and Leah are the two strongest and most independent women in the books! But do they get their proper dues? No. Leah gets no ending and Rosalie is made out to be nothing but a bitch! Even after she explains herself to Bella, she barely softens and it'd have been great to really see another side to Rosalie!

3) Buffy, while it had many elements that occasionally made it darker and even a bit…chillingly realistic and frightening…it always, ALWAYS had an overall positive and great message…whether it had to deal with rape, losing love, death, anything! The overall message was always basically, don't let it consume you…always fight to see another day. Also…that no matter what life goes on. Death is a part of life, so is loss. Now when it came to those topics of rape and such…basically, fight for yourself! Don't necessarily rely on someone else to save you all the time! Take that power for yourself! Because you have that power within you to fight the bad guys!

4) In Twilight…it always felt like the women took a backseat to the guys! I understand Bella is a normal teenage girl in the first book. So she gets harassed by a group of guys…and then lo and behold, Edward can hear her thoughts and saves her! She's a typical damsel in distress! It's like, if Edward hadn't come, what would she have done? And if all else failed, she could have fought her way out of the situation…but with the way she's written and the way she is, she probably would have gotten molested or raped. Sorry if that sounds harsh, but to me that's how she is. Edward or Jacob or any guy for that matter needs to save her and protect her…ALL THE TIME!

5) In Buffy…it's the women in power! Hell, Giles and Xander have NO abilities whatsoever. And Xander is worse off than Giles! Xander is pretty much only there for moral support and he does as he's told. Whereas…Anya was an ex-demon/demon, Willow and Tara are witches, and Buffy…the Slayer…need I go on? The women hold the power and it WORKS!

6) In Twilight…yes the story is centered around Bella, a woman, but she has no real power…until the VERY end! And even then, we never see her use that power! And I don't mean that stupid vampire power she has which is SUCH a cop out by the way! We never see her really take the reigns and take charge. She lets everyone else do it for her!

7) Buffy Summers was a character that is a positive role model for young girls everywhere! She's strong, beautiful, and comfortable with herself…but she's also humans! She makes mistakes. The important thing that set her apart was how she dealt with everything. She knew when she needed help and she knew when she would have to take charge. She was powerful, but that power ALWAYS came from within and she always did the RIGHT thing…not what she wanted. Do you think she really wanted to die at the end of season one? You think she really wanted to stab Angel through in season two? You think she wanted to die at the end of season five? No…of course not! But she did…because it was for the best! It saved the people she cared about and not to mention, the WORLD! She never puts herself and her selfish wants first, NEVER.

8) Bella, on the other hand…I'm sorry but to me it seems she's willing to put everyone else in danger for herself and Edward. The first book, to me, was the only exception, when she went to go to James herself so no one else had to face him. I gave her props on that one. But other then that, she never really gets pro-active about too much. Oh, except trying to almost kill herself to get an adrenaline rush…yeah, that's an example you want young girls to follow.

9) Buffy was…pretty normal for being Slayer. She went to high school and liked to do things with her friends and whatnot. Hell, she got a regular job too. She had those crushes on boys that we could all relate to and she liked to flirt and try to impress someone. We've all been there. We can relate! She's lost loved ones and she grieves. We've been there too. She just wants to fit in and make friends. We can all relate to that. Buffy was very relatable and at the same time, we admired her for the other things she did and her other qualities. I wanted to be friends with her! I would have loved to have a friend like Buffy! Someone who's always there for me and she'd be willing to talk to me and give me advice and then stake vampires that are coming up behind me~!

10) Bella…where to begin for this…she would have been the type of girl I would have tried to be friends with but then ultimately I would have gotten fed up with her and I would have most likely gotten in trouble for beating the crap out of her. She was boring, anti-social, and I just wanted to slap her every few pages. It's sad because it didn't seem like she had any friends back in Arizona and when she gets to Forks, she ends up with only a few and the other people who end up liking her like her by association with the Cullens.


End file.
